


The Claim

by dante0220



Category: The Defenders (Comic), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alliances, Conquest, F/M, Gen, Magic, Rescue, Romance, True Love, Usurpation, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: After returning from Earth where she survived Fialan's assassination attempt and being separated from the Hulk, Lord Visis captures Jarella and levels the capital.  He sends more assassins after the Hulk.  Will the Hulk survive?  Will the Defenders be able to help?  Will the Hulk be able to get back to K 'ai?  Will he and Jarella finally be together?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Hulk (Marvel), Clea Strange/Stephen Strange, Dorma/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Hulk/Jarella, Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes Part 1: This story is a divergent version of The Incredible Hulk 156. It also moves events in The Defenders up a year or so. This is a story that’s been brewing in my gut since the mid-1970s. The Hulk and Jarella got a raw deal. It could’ve been different. It should’ve been different. Sigh…
> 
> Notes Part 2: The Hulk, Defenders and related characters belong to Marvel and Disney.

Prologue [Woods Outside of K ‘ai Capital City, K ‘ai, Microverse]  
[A/N: Events here are from Hulk 140, 148 and 156]

_Torla, Chief Wizard of the Pantheon of Sorcerers…_

_For what has seemed like eons, K ‘ai has suffered disaster after disaster. Once our planet brimmed with scientific knowledge and learning. Our kings and queens ruled with fairness and justice. Our lines of succession remained firm. Our people raised crops in their happy hamlets. Life, whilst not a complete paradise, was bearable._

_Alas the gods are most cruel…._

_Earthquakes and monstrous sea surges destroyed our centers of learning. Climate’s extremes freeze one year and burn the next. Warthos, the great beasts resembling your wild boars, disrupted trade and killed our people. Our greatest scientific minds retreated to the Isle of Pitill Pawob, the so-called “Isle of Assassins.” There, the remaining science bonded in a dire union with sorcery. Machines combined with the mystic arts. Anarchists waited in that place for their chance._

_The last King, Heafgow, died without a son. He did train the Princess Jarella to rule with a fair but firm hand. He taught her the balance between Compassion and Iron. She surprised the generals with her swordplay. By her fourteenth year, she led her first campaign against the Eastland Savages. Her troops still sing her praises even to this day. Within three years, she’d claimed the right to marry for her own wish. Shortly thereafter, our late King passed to the eternal sleep._

_Queen Jarella ruled as well as possible. Our people loved her generosity and gentle grace. She impressed us, her advisors, with her keen insight. The harvests packed the barrows. War became a haphazard thing. We sorcerers were accepted as long as swore our loyalty to her and K ‘ai. It should have worked…_

_…if only Ambition and Greed hadn’t entered into the picture. If only the Her Champion hadn’t been snatched away…._

_Queen Jarella fended off proposals from suitors. While many enjoyed Peace’s bliss, the warriors hungered for combat. Those at court wanted power. Some wanted a King. They grew impatient with a woman’s rule no matter her achievements for war and peace alike. The most ambitious, Lord Visis, had remained closest of all. Still, she determined to wed as Amor itself dictated…._

_…and Amor sent her subject, a musclebound man-child from the Big World. This “Hulk”(or Lord Banner as most remember him) struck against the monstrous Warthos who preyed on our people. He singlehandedly drove them from our gates. He took to our people. He and our queen took to each other. They were to be married._

_Alas Fate most cruel… Visis’ assassination attempt shortened their time together. Our Lord and Queen exiled him in Mercy’s example. Then another alien stole Lord Banner from us._

_The anarchists took this as a sign. Many took to the woods and forests to follow the Exile Visis. Queen Jarella led her loyal soldiers. The war drained resources and our military’s numbers while Visis grew stronger. When our queen ventured to the Big World, Visis sent an assassin, Fialan, to murder our lord and lady. Despite the Hulk’s victory, he was separated from our beloved Queen once again._

_Queen Jarella has remained strong and steadfast even in the anarchists’ siege and bombardment of our capital city. Many have been slaughtered. Others carted off as slaves or worse. Visis leads her away in chains. He has reduced our proud city to rubble and ashes._

_He and those sorcerers who serve the dark gods plot a most vile scheme. They pressure Queen Jarella to marry the traitor Visis. Many of her loyal warriors languish as hostages in the dungeons beneath his castle. Now they assemble an army to sweep over K ‘ai. They will go to the Big World and slay her love._

_Now we the Pantheon of Sorcerers must find a way to return K ‘ai’s heart before the ingrates can do their foul work. May we succeed. May the gods overall wish it so…._


	2. Visis' Victory Jarella's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Events in Hulk 156. If folks are speaking in K ‘ai’s dialect amongst themselves, I’ll keep it as is.

Chapter 1 [K 'ai Capital]  
Smoke rose from the ruined capital. Rubble piled up where proud towers had once stood. Warriors lay strewn throughout the city. The besiegers stripped their deceased opponents of armor or weapons. The wounded’s moans elicited Pity’s response from survivors.

Alas…the survivors would’ve felt that way. That is if their prayers were not occupied with their own fate and that of their Queen. The chained walking wounded marched under guard toward Castle Visis a hundred leagues away. Others had fled into the woods. 

In such ways did proud civilizations fall from grace. Civil War left its indelible scars on the sacked and defeated defenders.

****

A tall and slender man surveyed Victory’s spoils. Satisfaction glinted from dark eyes under a red battle helmet. The grin widened across his face. He watched his followers indulge in Spoils’ pleasures. He nodded. If only they had seen my worth. He coughed.

Once he’d been Lord Visis. Ambition had raised him up the royal line of succession. He’d proven himself in the military. He led the Queen’s Council. He’d nurtured Patronage’s maxims as patron and follower alike. He held many courtiers’ support as Jarella’s most likely husband and K ‘ai’s next King.

Alas she did not agree. Hint and Coaxing elicited her same gentle refusal. Her eyes twinkled. Serenity brought the same smile to her face. Gentility moderated her voice. Still the response was the same…

…repeatedly…

Frustration pressed at him. Indignation burned in his mind. Doubts whispered into his ear from his followers. He waited for his time…

…that is until the brutish interloper, Lord Bruce Banner, fell out of the sky and into Jarella’s affections….

…fell into the King’s seat that should have been his….

…a seat Jarella held open despite the gods’ apparent rejection of her love….

Exile had not stopped his opposition. Guerilla raids inspired Opposition. Deserters swelled his numbers. Defeat turned to Standoff. Standoff became Victory. His war of attrition had brought the capital to its knees. Pitill Pawab’s best weapons and sorcerers broke the old order’s back. The pounding leveled everything.

Visis shrugged. My stronghold can be expanded. Capitals and thrones can be moved. He nodded. The King’s crown would be his now….

Conquest not Choice made it so. 

“LORD VISIS!”

“Hmmm?” Visis noted a particularly tall officer’s approach. His eye discerned two other soldiers behind the first. Most importantly, a certain blonde haired queen dragged her boots behind them. 

“We brought the Queen per your command, my Lord!” The leader bowed to him.

“Well done, General Regald! Unhand her but stand ready.” Visis inspected the slightly battered captive. She had a few bruises. Her leather armor bore some scratches. Defiance burned in even her normally gentle eyes. “My Queen.” He bowed to her.

She sniffed. “Your Queen? You bow with such noble pretense! Look around you! Is this the respect you show me? You brought your exile upon yourself!”

He raised an eyebrow. “The gods have rejected your rule, Jarella. Your bastard lover sullied your court and your thinking. I have but cleansed the old infected tree to its roots! You will come to see things my way.”

She frowned. “You can threaten or say what you will, Visis! I will never marry you. I will wait for him. The jade goddess will hear my prayers! She will hear the people’s pleas!”

“I am the gods’ agent. Consider that.” Visis pointed toward the captives. “Think of your people! Would you sacrifice them for that rejected brute? He cares nothing for them!”

“Bruce cares!” She tensed. Her mouth curled into a frown. “His thoughts are for me and our people! How dare you? How do you know they reject him? You sent that assassin! You tore the veil as well! Hypocrite!” She raised her hand to slap him. Still his not so veiled threat toward their people restrained her.

“He is not here, my Dear. I am. You can marry me or watch these people suffer. Take time and think about it.” He pointed toward the beige covered wagons in the distance. “See the Queen to the wagons. Have the women find her something more suitable for a woman to wear.” 

“Yes, my Lord!” The leader and the others forced her toward the wagons.

She shook her head at the usurper. Tears welled behind her eyes. Still Duty demanded they not fall. Her heart ached. She’d fought as long and as hard as she could manage. Her eyes drifted toward the distant stars…and the Bigger World above. As in her nightmares, once more she recalled her brief visit to her beloved’s world. Even if he was her Bruce, he was a pale skin like the others. Their machines told of their star’s flares in response to her presence….

…her presence or perhaps that of Visis’ assassin, Fialan…

Bruce sacrificed yet again for her, their people and those around him. He changed back into her lord once more. Even as the Hulk’s simpler self took charge, his and Bruce’s shared reverence for her and K ‘ai burned just as brightly. Rage increased gamma infused strength. He dealt with Visis’ agent.

And for his trouble? The “Gamma Base” shot him down from behind. Duty demanded her return. Still Betrayal ripped at her. The woman wanted to stay. The Queen had to return. Misery plagued them both.

_Why do you imprison Bruce and the Hulk up in that place? They do not want him! He suffers from the pink skinned ones’ misunderstanding and fear. Our people need him! I am empty without him!_

She held herself up. Perhaps she’d have to suffer. She’d do so for her people. Faith would give her strength.

****

Visis frowned. He knew she would never relent to his demands. Perhaps, given enough time, he could get rid of her. His followers would put him on the throne. He’d force the remaining opposition to his way. But that would take time. 

Banner had to go. His head on a spike would break Jarella’s will altogether. Still, the Hulk’s capabilities remained beyond his initial attempts. He shrugged off assassins like so much rain dripping down K ‘ai’s former towers. 

_An army for one being? Even one as brutish as that Hulk?_ Visis surveyed the surrounding woods. His aims necessitated numbers. The long march still demanded weapons and men. An ambush on the Bigger World demanded a strike force. 

Perhaps Banner could deal with a dozen. But could he deal with a hundred armed with the best weapons and sorcery?

Visis saw his chief sorcerer walking past him. “Krylar, I have a task for you and the others!”

“Of course, my Lord.” Krylar bowed to him. “What might we do for you?”

“Are there any signs of Torla and her sorcerers?” Visis glanced out in the woods. He knew that fat fossil and his comrades hid behind the growth and their own obscuring spells.

“The adepts and my fellow sorcerers search. There is no sign even with our most powerful revelation spells,” Krylar reported. He grimaced knowing well the usurper’s impatience.

“Assemble a hundred of our best warriors. Take three of your strongest sorcerers with you. You are to go to the Bigger World. Find Banner and deal with him! Bring his carcass to me!” Visis splintered a cracked wooden beam under his hand. A shark’s grin spread across his face. “I believe that would be a gift worthy of our Queen.” Glee sparked in his eyes.

“We will be underway within a few hours. The brute will fall before he knows of our presence.” Krylar bowed once more.

“See that you don’t fail. I will be most displeased.” Threat dripped from his tone.

“We shall not.” Krylar hustled off in search of the generals. He had to find the men to accompany him and his comrades on their mission. They also had to find the proper spell to take them there without disrupting the balance in too quick a fashion.

Difficulties lurked everywhere….


	3. Torla's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pantheon of Sorcerers sends two of Jarella's loyal servants to Earth to help the Hulk. Then Torla sends a plea of help.

[Two Hourglass Turns Later—Refugee Camp]

The thick woods surrounding the devastated city contained many diverse sources of life. Giant flowers grew along water sources over a human’s head. Trees akin to our redwoods yet routinely running three times taller offered shelter. Predators lurked in the brush. Prey hid. Sometimes those roles were defined. Oftentimes, however, Situation shifted them as it saw fit.

And so it went….

*****

Leagues away, Wariness cautioned a pair of eyes squinting through the brush. Like nervous moths desiring light but fearing heat, they darted this way and that. Their attention seeking signs of Pursuit’s unwelcome intrusion into their sanctuary. Visis’ scouts passed them within a razor’s thin margin. Bugs stung them. Yars, giant birds of prey, had carried some exiles off. Sinkholes and quicksand claimed others. And that wasn’t even counting the aforementioned warthos.

A paradise indeed…more likely the lesser of two evils….

Still, Resedian knew his duty. His heart broke at his comrades’ captivity. He’d quarreled with Visis several times at court. He knew the Queen would eventually save her people at any cost. He also remembered her champion.

Lord Bruce Banner…the Hulk….

_If only the dark gods had not taken him from us._ He shook his head. He’d met the Outworlder both before and after the Pantheon of Sorcerers taught their language. He had no doubt of his Lord’s love for him, his fellow subjects and their Queen. Banner had treated him well in the palace during their two encounters. Ardor burned in her eyes for him as well. He…

Another presence lurked behind him.

He frowned. He brought his laser lance to bear. 

A woman of matching emerald complexion and rouge hair. Her leather armor covered the dress’ torso. A sword and hilt rested against her left hip. Her left hand held a broad shield. A headband sopped up any beads of sweat on her forehead. “Too slow, Residian.”

“Wifilda!” He rolled his eyes. “When will you stop your games? This is serious!”

“Keep your voice down!” Her eyes narrowed. “Lord Torla wants you back in camp.”

“You? You’re going to take over for me?” A snort escaped his lips.

“No. We’re both needed. Come!” She grabbed his left hand. She tugged him toward the back flora.

He shook his head. “Who keeps watch?”

“I’m following orders! Be quiet! You want that wartho-dung to find us?” She shook her head at him.

He stalked after her. What are we doing now? Why are they pulling back the watch? If she wasn’t *her*, I’d…

“Will you hurry? Res, he and the others need us!” She yanked him into the camp. “Come on!” 

The camp bustled with their fellow emerald skinned refugees. Healers bound wounds and tended the sick. Other sentries kept watch. Adepts and younger sorcerers focused on the concealment spells around them. The remainder busied themselves with the settlement’s chores. They kept fires going and water boiling. They cooked food on spits. 

Anything to keep Fear and Hopelessness from overwhelming them….

He sighed. His heart sank. _Is this the emerald goddess’ will? Will she allow us to be so persecuted?_ He saw her reach the senior ranking trio. One stood shorter than the rest. He wore a headdress and emerald robes with a white seam. Another slender figure had a white mustache and stood the tallest of that trio. Age had frosted the leader’s hair and beard in addition to padding his waistline. As with the first, he too wore his office’s headdress. “My lords.” He bowed to them.

“Good Residian.” The heavy one smiled. “Thank you for coming so promptly.”

So promptly. See? Residian somehow resisted smirking at her. “Thank you, Lord Torla. What can we do for you?”

_Oh brother!_ She kept a straight face as well.

Torla looked at his companions. “The traitor Visis plots more against our Queen. We sense that his sorcerers work toward the rending of the veil between worlds. We believe he wishes Lord Bruce Banner dead so that he can force Queen Jarella to marry him.”

“What can we do?” she volunteered.

The tall one continued. “We can send you to Lord Banner’s world. Do you both remember what he appears to be?”

“Yes we do, Lord Holi. I remember how he was before your craft imparted our language to him.” Residian looked to her. “The Bigger World is as hostile as our world.”

“For our service, yes! Just carry your own lance. I will carry mine. Lord Banner was good to both of us, Res. The Hulk saved us all from the Warthos.” She shook her head. “Our duty to our future King and the Queen.”

“Very well.” Torla motioned his companions into a triangle. They waved their hands. 

_“Our pleas do hear  
From above, O goddess  
Send to upper sphere  
And these two bless!”_

Energy flowed between the Pantheon’s hands. The light in their midst brightened increasingly. 

Wifilda grabbed Residian’s hands. Anxiety grabbed her as they vanished from the scene.

The Pantheon kept chanting. For a few heartbeats, they wavered on their feet. Their attention split between K ‘ai and the Bigger World. Then they stopped and opened their eyes.

Wilfilda and Residian had vanished.

“Our agents are on their way. Our plea has gone to Lord Banner’s allies in that world.” Torla gazed up toward the distant stars.

Hope hung in the balance….


	4. Beach Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off of his escape from his trial, the Hulk broods on the beach in Far Rockaway. Residian and Wilfrida find him. Then Visis' Sorcerers and army finds them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU version of Incredible Hulk 154-155. Fialan the Assassin attacks in issue 148.

Chapter 3 [Far Rockaway, NY]  
[Notes: The next few chapters are an AU version of Incredible Hulk 154-155.]

Stars twinkled in Nocturne’s dark backdrop overhead. New Yorkers rushed about to find those last Valentine’s Day gifts. Hearts and Cherubs buzzed about store windows. Restaurants packed with dinner guests. More than a few knees touched the ground or prepared to do so.

Alas _Aphrodite_ missed with a certain Green Goliath….

****

The Hulk sat on a deserted section of beach. Resentment flared in his heart. He bowed his head. After his latest capture and the so-called “trial” in New York Superior Court, his hatred only increased for the puny humans and super heroes. He did not understand the whole ordeal. They attacked him. They put him in cages. Their nosy planes irritated his ears. Their prejudice forced the confrontations. 

And they accused him?

They stole the Hulk’s love from him. He saved them (again). After the humans helped Banner to try and kill him (again), he dealt with the assassin, Fialan. Perhaps their fancy machines could’ve sent him back to K ‘ai with Jarella. 

_Jarella…._

He bowed his head. Even for his massive heart, Pain stabbed and wrenched at it at unbearable levels. Tears drizzled down his emerald cheeks. _Memoria_ recalled that first meeting at her court. Golden hair spun as if by magical means. Warmth, Gratitude and Welcome glowed forth from sparkling eyes and smile. Her slender fingers brushed over his massive ones.

Her lighthouse guided his tortured ship into her sanctuary. Her attention assuaged his pain. 

Love limed him but he could’ve cared less. He’d found his place. He’d found his Queen.

If only it could’ve lasted…

Stupid One Eye and Visis…

Stupid Ross and Long Green Hair…Samson…

The Hulk smacked the sand. He bellowed at the unforgiving stars overhead. Frustration seared his heart. He knew that the stupid soldiers would come. They would never understand. “HULK HATE HUMANS! HULK SMASH THEM ALL!! HULK…!” 

Then Warmth tickled his mind yet again.

He glared this way and that. He suspected yet another of the humans’ tricks. “JARELLA?” Determination goaded the search this way and that. Hope wanted another reunion akin to Banner’s with her on another sandy place like this one. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted her now.

The experience coalesced into more. Despair and Pain cut into him. Her tears wet his fingertips. Lament numbed him. Metal bound her hands. Words formed….

_“Why do you imprison Bruce and the Hulk up in that place? They do not want him! He suffers from the pink skinned ones’ misunderstanding and fear. Our people need him! I am empty without him!”_

“NO! STUPID HUMANS! YOU SENT JARELLA BACK WITHOUT HULK! HULK WOULD HAVE SMASHED ARMY! HULK WOULD KEEP JARELLA SAFE!” Once more, he bellowed Fury’s blast toward the uncaring night. Rage blew its wrath higher and stronger than volcano’s eruption.

He did not care. He would get back to K ‘ai or there would be Hell to pay. He glared back at the city’s lights in the distance. Somehow he’d find a way.

Fate, however, had its own ideas……

****

[A Hundred Yards Away—Five Minutes Earlier]

Magic continued to spill across the beach. Torla’s spell pulled back from the angered Hulk. It crackled and sparked close by. The night air kicked up at the sand. Shimmers formed in the air. 

Residian held Wifilda close against himself. He surveyed the dunes and beach. Rather than the dank summer woods’ humidity, Chill cut through them both. Shore and sea replaced the camp. His ears drank in the enraged bellows. “We’re here.” 

She nudged herself free. She took in the sights for herself. “Where are we?” She grimaced. “What manner of beast is that?” She held her hands over her ears.

He rolled his eyes at her. “That beast is our lord, Wifilda. This is how he was before the Pantheon’s craft gentled him and taught him our tongue.”

Disbelief widened her eyes. 

“I was among those who saw him first enter the city. That is how he sounded against us.” He winced. “I pray he can understand us. May the emerald goddess grant him insight once more.” He took her hand. “Time is short.” He gulped.

She muttered a fervent prayer. 

“NO! STUPID HUMANS! YOU SENT JARELLA BACK WITHOUT HULK! HULK WOULD HAVE SMASHED ARMY! HULK WOULD KEEP JARELLA SAFE!” The Hulk bellowed Fury’s blast toward the uncaring night. Rage blew its wrath higher and stronger than volcano’s eruption.

Residian sucked in a resolute breath. Purpose echoed even within the angered rantings. Loyalty assured him in that moment. “Do you doubt our noble lord now?”

Shame bowed her head. “I….” She shook it off. “I see your point. Let’s be careful.”

“I would respect him.” He hustled down the beach toward the raging hero.

Res! Just because he’s our Prince doesn’t mean he won’t hurt us accidentally! She ran after him.

“MY LORD! MY LORD HULK!!” Residian bellowed toward the Hulk. He hoped his clothes and complexion would identify him. He drew closer, ever closer. He looked over his shoulder toward her. 

“Huh?” The Hulk squinted toward the K ‘aians. “Hulk knows! You look like Jarella’s people!”

“Yes, my Lord! Yes!” Residian bowed. He composed himself. _Thank you, goddess, for enabling him to understand us and us him!_ “I do not know if you remember me? I am Residian, First Servant to our Queen Jarella’s court! We need you, Lord Hulk.” He grabbed onto his hand.

“Can’t be here! This is Earth! You are puny human trick!” the Hulk snarled. 

“We are most certainly not of the pink skins! Lord Hulk, please! Lord Torla and his comrades sent us to find you! Visis destroyed the city! He has taken the Queen!” She curtseyed while trying not to quake too much. She would not be weak.

“Tor…la?” The Hulk remembered the head sorcerer. “Torla is Hulk’s friend.”

“That’s right.” Residian placed his hand on the Hulk’s. “Remember, my Lord? I served you in your chamber. To be in your service is your greatest gift. I wish to bring you back with us now.”

“You…bring Hulk back to Jarella’s world?” The Hulk raised an eyebrow. He somehow recognized the young man from the court. “Jarella hurt. Hulk feels pain!”

“Your love blessed on high by the emerald goddess. Through that, Lord Hulk, you feel our Queen’s anguish. She needs you!” Wifilda wept onto his right foot.

The Hulk leaned down. He touched her drying tears. He frowned. “Get Hulk back to Jarella’s world!!”

“We….we…” Residian felt none of the energies around them. “I…I don’t understand! Lord Torla’s spell. We…”

“YOU BETTER NOT LIE TO HULK!” The Hulk snapped.

“No! No! We are not lying. We….” A wave crashed against her. She fell to the sandy shore.

“YOU BRING ARMY!” The Hulk accused them. He tensed. His fists clenched. He recognized the armor from Jarella’s guards. 

“What? NO!” Residian turned. His eyes went wide. “By the emerald goddess! They followed us!” He gnashed his teeth. “Wif! Your sword! It is for us to defend our lord!”

Visis’ strike force stormed into view mere yards away. Their armor and blades glinted in Luna’s pale light. Lances sparked in the night air. Murder glinted in their eyes. Two massive cannons on wagons wheeled into position.

“Against that? RES! We need to run! Get our lord to safety! We can’t fight that!” She stared at the massive force. “We can make it to a city! My lord, leap away! We’ll die to keep you safe!” She gulped but raised her sword. “Res!”

“NO!” The couple’s actions convinced the Hulk. “GET BEHIND HULK! HULK WILL NOT LET SOLDIERS KILL FRIENDS!” 

“We’re with you, Lord Hulk!” Residian backed up two steps. He held his lance at the ready.

“NO!” The Hulk curled his lip. Anger’s snarl built deep in his diaphragm. Its intensity built through throat, mouth and clenched teeth. “HULK SMASH!!” He clapped his hands together.

Sonic Boom echoed across the shoreline. 

The Hulk’s new allies tried to cover their ears to no avail. 

Its force buffeted the soldiers. They scattered. Some fell into the Sound and sank like stones. Sand blinded others. Impacts with their own cannons knocked still more out. 

The Hulk charged. He wanted his pound of flesh for Jarella’s suffering. He wanted it now. “NOT HULK’S FRIENDS! FINISH THIS!!” Much as he had that night in the royal chamber, he ripped through the assassins’ numbers. His hands shredded armor like tissue paper. His hide resisted the stinging lances like so many bad bugs.

A dark blast staggered him. Another backed him up still further.

“FIRE! WHAT?” The Hulk squinted into the deep ebon backdrop.

Three figures in dark robes strode into view. The flowing cloth brushed against the stirred sand. Their boots’ soles barely kissed said soft surface underneath them. Crimson glowed in their eyes.

“Tor…la.” The Hulk guessed.

“No, Lord Hulk! He would never!” Residian disagreed.

“Stupid brute!” The one in the center laughed. It threw one more blast.

This one threw the Emerald Goliath through the air…and into the Sound’s depths.

“LORD HULK!” Wifrida gasped.

“FOR K ‘AI!” Residian tried to raise his sword. Alas his arms and legs wouldn’t respond.

“You both will die at Lord Visis’ hand! We will make sure the Hulk is quite dead!” The left sorcerer scanned the sea. He saw the warriors approach. “Be aware! Watch for that monster! WE ARE TO BRING HIS HEAD TO OUR LORD!” 

The trio’s hands burned with dark fire.

The couple struggled but could not do anything.


	5. Enter the Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K 'ai's emerald goddess reaches out to the rest of the Defenders on the Hulk's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the bouncing back and forth. I’m making reference to the Defenders’ earliest adventures in Marvel Feature and their own title. Yes I am moving their timeline back to match with the Hulk’s adventures in this regard.

Chapter 4 

Even as the dark wizards turned Battle’s fickle tide on that beach, they thought their block on Torla’s return spell to K ‘ai insured success. Their eyes and the warriors’ combed the water looking for any sign of the Hulk. They guarded the two refugees.

Thus occupied, Distraction kept them from sensing the Pantheon’s “back door” spell. That one rode on the first’s coattails. However it extended further. Its energies streaking near and far across the Earth. As per the casters’ intent, even if they were not known, certain allies remained out there. Their hearts would come to the Hulk’s—and ultimately K ‘ai’s aid. And where hearts tugged, mind and capability soon followed….

****

[High in the Canadian Rockies]

The mountains’ solitude did as little to assuage pain as the Atlantic shoreline. The stars twinkled on high tugging at hearts there as well….

…or rather at one encased in a protective silver-white coating…

The Silver Surfer stood atop a particularly high peak. His eyes scanned the panorama in front of himself. Despite the ebon dark, he noted the other mountains and small settlements along the coast. He saw Pacific’s domain extend farther than even his eye could see. He looked skyward toward Space’s domain. Through his prison’s clear wall, the stars twinkled at him. His heart pressed to fly across the expanse toward its home….

…toward its mate…

If not for Sacrifice, they’d be together. If not for Galactus’ appetite as well.

_Shalla…._

He shook his head. _Will I ever find solace? I will find a way. I…_

_Friend…Friend of the Hulk, hear our call…._

Torla’s image appeared in front of him.

“Who are you? Please! I do not wish to be bothered!” The Surfer dismissed.

_The Hulk will die. Our Queen will be enslaved. Our world destroyed. Will you abandon us? Will you abandon my Lord Banner? Please…._ With that, the image melted back into the darkness.

_Lord Banner?_ The Surfer puzzled over that label. He only knew the Hulk as a rampaging man child. Certainly he would not be one to call “Lord Anything”. Yet he certainly understood the plight. He saw Torla’s desperation. His outlook softened. _I will at least see._

A sense…a vibration…and then a light bobbed in front of him.

He stepped onto his silvery board. With a mental cue, it lifted him into the air. 

The light streaked akin to Shooting Star across Canadian airspace. Within minutes, it banked toward the southeast over the Great Lakes.

As one used to riding cosmic tides through limitless expanses, the Surfer matched its pace with his own. He followed across Pennsylvania and New York….

****

[Greenwich Village—Twenty Minutes Earlier]

Amidst _Valentine’s_ melodrama, a certain townhouse with a most unusual window in its roof sat unnoticed behind mystical wards. Unlike its counterparts along Houston St, its residents cared little for the goings-on for the most part…

…except on that night….

****

The Valkyrie stewed on a couch on the structure’s second floor. Her eyes remained riveted on the small once in a dog’s age used black and white television. Her eyes tried to comprehend the news. The commentators’ voices grated on her ears. 

“Hela’s Ghost! No!” She scowled at the strange picture and sound device. “That is beyond belief! He is no savage!” She shook her head. “Why could we not speak in our friend’s defense?”

“Miss Valkyrie.” A slender Oriental man in a green silk outfit trimmed with yellow bowed before her. “Might I bring you a cup of jasmine tea? The master finds it relaxing.”

She bit her lip. A deep breath calmed her somewhat. “Thank you, Wong. I would like the drink you brought before.” She watched him leave. Even if he was bothered, his face betrayed nary an emotion in that regard. 

“You know why, Val.” An attractive silver haired woman in a form fitting grey top with a very distinctive star-laden collar and purple leggings stood up. “Besides the Hulk hides. Stephen comes up with a plan to help him.”

“They hunt him, Clea! Surely we can bring him here?” Valkyrie rubbed her chin. “At least until we can find something else?”

“Do you think the Hulk would stay here indefinitely? His rage would eventually destroy even this sanctum. I doubt there’s a place where he could remain safe much less fit in. I wish it were different. I…” Clea stopped. Her awareness stabbed at her.

Something had penetrated the veil between worlds. Something of both white and dark magic.

“Flames of Faltine!” Clea stiffened. She slumped against the wall. “I...”

“Clea! What is it?” Valkyrie rushed to support her hostess. 

“An army close by! And…” Clea’s eyes went wide.

“Demons of the Norn!” Valkyrie drew a golden sword. She extended it toward the distortion. “Identify yourself!”

“Val, it’s not violent. It’s….” Clea gasped.

They both heard Torla’s plea, _Friend…Friend of the Hulk, hear our call…._

_Clea, Val, you are needed in my sanctum,_ a familiar voice added

“Friend of the Hulk? A mystical call from beyond the veil? Stephen!” Clea hustled toward the stairs. “Val, come on!”

“Indeed! If the Hulk needs our help, he shall have it!” Valkyrie rushed up the staircase after her.

****

[Strange’s Sanctum—Five minutes earlier.] 

In his private inner-most retreat, a man dressed in a blue top and matching leggings sat in a lotus position on the carpeted floor. Incense burned from twin tapers on either side of the room. A red cape trimmed with gold and a raised collar sat on his shoulders. his eyes stared into the dimly lit space toward the door…and yet not at that space. His mind opened to Multiverse’s expanse.

Rather than listen to the television’s meager offerings, Dr. Strange sought his own answers. After the Hulk’s escape from the courthouse, he tracked his friend’s movements easily enough. He knew his friend would be safe enough on Far Rockaway’s isolated stretch. His obscuring spells would keep the police, military and fellow heroes at bay.

Deeper still however, a question burned about the Hulk. Strange knew of course about the Hulk’s limitless strength. He understood Anger and Pain’s hold on his friend—a fact he’d accounted for in his strategies. In the previous months’ encounters with Xemu the Titan, the Enchantress and Nicodemus, he’d felt other emotions. Love burned anew in the Hulk’s heart. Denial tore at those feelings however. Sorcerous trails emanated from the Hulk’s form…energies both light and dark…away from Earth…

…or rather within the Earth…a microverse within the atom….

Strange’s astral form had followed the energy trails down through the Planck Levels over previous days. He’d discovered the planet at its source. He felt the dark magic crackling about the landscape below. He sensed the struggle between the planet’s gods above.

And then he’d seen the Hulk’s sojourn to that world. He marveled at the strong yet delicate woman whose gentle voice and warmth calmed his friend. He felt their hearts, minds and souls touch in that moment within the court. He celebrated his friend’s bliss through that vision. And even he was moved by the parted lovers’ shared tears as the Hulk’s forced return to Earth.

Strange sensed Jarella’s earlier trip to the West Coast and Gamma Base. He felt Torla’s and Visis’ respective spells tear the veil. In fact, he’d flown across the country to offer his aid in the lovers’ lament. Unfortunately, Jarella was already gone. The Hulk lay stunned by yet another assault albeit for what those around him felt was for the best.

Strange frowned. He’d researched the proper spells to send the Hulk back to K ‘ai with minimal damage to the veil between realms. He knew the Hulk had helped him to save the world several times earlier. Given the debt and the world’s increasing antagonism toward his friend, Honor allowed Strange one course. _If only they’d waited another hour._

_But you cannot, Stephen Strange of Earth. Hear me now_ , a female voice bade.

His eyes snapped open. He beheld an emerald-complected woman in a silken white dress. Her long brown hair reached halfway down her back. A golden headband sparkled on her forehead. He did not know her. He knew her aura however. “You are of that planet’s gods?”

_Yes. I am the emerald goddess. My world needs your aid._ She waved her hand.

_Friend…Friend of the Hulk, hear our call…. The Hulk will die. Our Queen will be enslaved. Our world destroyed. Will you abandon us? Will you abandon my Lord Banner? Please…._ Torla’s voice called once more.

“Lord Banner? Friend of…?” Then another vision of the Hulk’s lost love flashed into his mind. _Why do you imprison Bruce and the Hulk up in that place? They do not want him! He suffers from the pink skinned ones’ misunderstanding and fear. Our people need him! I am empty without him!_

“They still love each other.” He sighed. 

_Yes but that light will go out unless you act. Already it begins._ She looked toward the coast.

Strange turned to the window. He felt a greater tear at the fabric.

The sorcerous fire striking his friend dispelled Doubt’s questions. 

“By the Dark Dimension! That was of the dark gods!” He spasmed. _Val, Clea, you are needed!_ He steadied himself. 

_Their agents are here. Their servant, Visis, corrupts K ‘ai with his dark magic. The one you call the Hulk is essential. Would you repay your debt to him, Mage?_ The goddess waved toward the door. _Your companions are here._

The door swung open of its own accord. 

“Stephen!” Clea and Valkyrie stopped at the sight of the emerald goddess. “What is this?”

He took a deep breath. “Val, Clea, the Hulk is in dire danger. He needs our aid immediately.” He looked toward the window. “I will go. Follow with due haste.” He nodded to the deity. “Thank you, Lady.”

Clea and Valkyrie rushed down the stairs and toward the backyard where their transportation awaited.

_Assist my people, Mage. Repay your debt. That is my will._ With that, the goddess vanished from view.

_Repay my debt and save my friend. That I can do._ Strange focused. _Namor?_

From the link, a grating voice replied, _I am busy, Strange. Can’t this wait?_

_The Hulk needs us! Whatever…._ Strange somehow maintained patience with the other’s attitude.

_I know! I head toward him now! What in Atlantis’ sunken glory is going on?_ the Sub Mariner demanded.

_We are in danger yet again. I will be there shortly. Thank you._ Strange bade his window to open. He used his cape to levitate through the open space. He passed through his own protective wards and toward the besieged coastline.

The Hulk, it seems, was not as alone as assumed….


	6. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defenders back the Hulk up against Visis' forces.

Chapter 5 [Depths of Long Island Sound]

The Hulk sank deeper into the dark brackish waters. His lungs burned from the trio’s fiery assault. Anger stabbed ever deeper into his chest. On top of Jarella’s plight, the annoying army’s attack and those stupid magicians, now he was in the stupid water.

And if the Hulk hated anything, it was getting wet like this….

He forced his arms to move. Inch by inch, he attempted futile efforts to stop his descent. He….

He felt hands holding him in place.

He glared over his shoulder to find Namor supporting him. _Fish Man?_

“I have heard of your situation, Hulk. Hold on.” Namor streaked straight up. Powerful leg muscles fueled by Sea’s nourishing waters and tiny ankle wings propelled them to the surface within seconds. They broke the surface and rose into the air. “There! Breathe!”

“Hulk know what to do!” Hulk glared at the coast. “Stupid magicians burned Hulk! Attack Hulk’s friends! Threaten Jarella!”

“Who? I….” Namor arched his elongated brow. His mind puzzled over this unknown person. 

That is before the Hulk twisted them both to the left. His effort avoided another dark assault by the robed sorcerers….and landed them both back in the ocean.

“What?” Namor glared at the Hulk. “What was that for?”

“BAH! Fish Man look there! Stupid magicians try to kill Fish Man and Hulk! Hulk help Fish Man! Hulk hate water!” Hulk slapped at the Sound again.

Namor nodded. “I…apologize. Come then!” He lifted the Hulk back into the air and streaked toward the coast. As he did, his eyes saw half of Visis’ army reconstituted and ready to fight. Residian and Wifrida struggled to move within the sorcerous bonds. The robed trio primed to attack yet again. “I crave a fight.”

“NO MORE TALK! HULK SMASH STUPID SOLDIERS!” Hulk clenched his fists. His teeth clenched. His muscles rippled.

Namor dodged blast after blast. A few missed by inches; their dark chill rippling his gills. He banked over the attacking army. “SMASH AWAY THEN! IMPERIAL REX!!!” He dropped the Hulk right on top of the surviving horde. Then he swooped in to lend a hand.

The Hulk, now even angrier than before, tossed the remaining warriors around with greater abandon than before. He shrugged off their lances’ energy bursts. Vicious backhands took out swaths of Visis’ followers. 

Namor’s sea-enhanced strength kept pace with the emerald berserker. He dodged the lances and swords. His fists broke jaws and teeth of those remaining soldiers who evaded the Hulk’s fists.

“YOU! You wish to die beside your friend, Namor of Atlantis? And so you shall!” The center sorcerer raised two glowing hands….

…before a cosmic blast at his and the other two’s feet threw them off balance…

The Surfer streaked down from the sky on his board. Cosmic radiation crackled through his hands. “And the Silver Surfer says NAY! Hear Galactus’ former herald! NAY!” He fired multiple blasts at the trio.

“BAH! HULK SMASH STUPID MAGICIANS! TELL HULK WHERE JARELLA IS!!” The Hulk rushed toward the trio. He was sick of the games. Anger demanded Satisfaction. It wanted that there and then.

The Sorcerers erected a sorcerous wall around themselves to deflect the Surfer’s blasts. The Hulk’s fists however rippled even their strongest effort. 

“Who is this Jarella?” Namor narrowed his eyes. He’d seen the Hulk enraged many times before. Never though like this however. He’d never seen the goliath pounding away to Desperation’s tune in that fashion. He saw himself reacting over Susan Richards or Lady Dorma. “I don’t….”

“A lost love! Help him!” The Surfer flew straight at the field. Much as with the barrier imprisoning him on Earth, the protective wall held him back…albeit barely. He staggered back to his feet. 

Strange flew over the battle. He threw a mystical burst against the Sorcerers’ barrier. “YOU, SERVANTS OF THE DARK GODS! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME ON EARTH OR THE LOWER WORLD! BY THE WILL OF THE EMERALD GODDESS, THAT PLANET’S QUEEN OR HER CHOSEN!” His hands hurled still more of an assault against the barrier.

“Chosen? Strange, who is this Queen?” Namor ground his teeth.

“Jarella, Fish Man! She’s Hulk’s Jarella!” The Hulk’s eyes squinted so low that they were nearly closed. Drool ran down the sides of his mouth. “WHERE IS SHE? WHERE’S JARELLA?” His fists rained punishment down upon the field. Like a boxer, his fists struck in a deadly cascading blur. The field faded.

The two sorcerers turned on Strange. Their leader went after the remaining three heroes. 

Pity the reinforcements’ efforts ended things. The leader never saw the flat of the Valkyrie’s sword strike his face before he fell to the sand. The Crimson Bands of Cytorrak bound the other sorcerers.

“Magician! Sword Girl! Cl-eah!” The Hulk squinted at his allies. “You help Hulk?”

“That is what friends do, Hulk.” The Valkyrie soothed her Pegasus’ nerves. Then she rubbed the Hulk’s arm. “We are here for you. Are you unharmed?”

The Hulk nodded. He stomped off toward the two fallen messengers. “R…Res, W…Wil.”

“Aye, my Lord.” Wifrida pulled herself to her feet. She steadied Residian. “Once more, you strike a blow for K ‘ai and our beloved Queen.”

“With wondrous allies, our Prince.” Residian nodded to the others. “Whoever you are, you have our thanks.”

The Hulk grunted. “Get help for Hulk’s friends.” He saw the fallen soldiers vanish in a dark flash. The captive sorcerers did the same. “MAGICIAN! WHERE ARE HULK’S ENEMIES?”

Clea looked about. She felt a presence akin to her mother, Umar, or uncle, Dormammu, about them. “Stephen!”

“Yes. The dark gods are behind this.” Strange prepared for the next assault. “Defenders, stand ready!”

_Shadow_ loomed above the sea. “READY ARE YOU, MORTAL? FOOL! YOU HAVE ACHIEVED BUT ONE SKIRMISH! COME TO US! BRING THIS MONSTER TO HIS EDEN! WE WILL FIGHT THEN!

“HULK NO MONSTER! HULK SMASH BIG VOICE!” The Hulk waved his fist in that direction.

“And he is not alone! The Defenders stand with him and that world!” Strange vowed. He felt Torla’s spell about them once more. “Gather close, Everyone. We will all use this spell to find that world.” He pointed to their left so as to include the Valkyrie’s Pegasus as well. Do not be alarmed, Good Sorcerers. I am like you. I bring your Prince back and our friends. Work with me.

_Then come and we shall speak, Fellow Mage_ , Torla’s voice responded in their heads.

“Tor…la!” the Hulk realized. He glared about. “Where is Torla?”

“We shall see him soon, Hulk.” Strange chanted. His efforts built on the Pantheon of Sorcerers’ previous spell. Energies built about the group. 

They vanished in a flash of light.

One battle was won. The next loomed….


	7. Back on K 'ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defenders arrive on K 'ai. Banner takes control of the Hulk once again (due to the usual spell in place).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarella’s sorcerers used a spell to teach the Hulk their language. They did that but the spell also puts Banner’s mind in charge of the Hulk’s body as a result. (Hulk 140)

Chapter 7 [Refugee Camp]

Torla ambled about the camp. The families kept their hands busy and chins up. Everyday servants fought back Fear and accompanied warriors on security details. A few hunters brought food back for the good of the whole. Neighbors and close friends clung to each other. Even normal adversaries and those with issues buried concerns. They came together.

Questions picked through his mind. He still worried about the Queen and prisoners in Visis’ clutches. He had little idea about the Hulk’s allies. From Jarella’s account of her visit, the Hulk seemed to have few friends. _If anything, those in the Bigger World tolerated him when needed. At worst, they all wanted him dead. Where was this mage when Fialan attacked?_

His colleagues, Holi and Moli, meditated by a particularly big campfire. Their attention focused on their surroundings. Energies crackled about the area. Their spells and Torla’s deflected Visis’ detection efforts. Yet they felt something else. 

The Bigger World’s magic strummed their senses again. It was getting closer.

Torla’s senses discerned this same thing. He raised his hands. “Good People of K ‘ai! Please hear me! We are about to have a significant event! It is not an invasion! Help for our cause is coming!”

The refugees jumped back. Fear widened their eyes. Their mouths slackened. Parents hugged children. Younger people stood by their elderly counterparts.

A bright flash dazzled the entire area. Dr. Strange closed the connection between macroverse and microverse. He noticed the surrounding woods and refugees. “Is everyone here?” He looked to Clea, Namor, the Surfer, Valkyrie and the Hulk. 

All around them, the refugees jumped up. Hope rejuvenated them. They pumped their fists. They cheered. “Lord Banner! Lord Banner!”

“Demons of the Norn! Stephen, what?” Valkyrie could have sworn they’d popped up in the midst of Norse warriors. 

“Strange, where are we? What is this?” Namor demanded.

The Hulk put his hands to his face. Energies built around him. Previously cast spells brought Banner to the fore even as they left his body alone. “This…this is Jarella’s world.”

“Lord Banner, are you back?” Residian edged closer to the Hulk. 

“Residian?” Banner remembered the servant from his earlier visit. He smiled. “You came after me?”

“Lord Torla sent Wifrida and me to you, my Lord. Your strength and that of your wondrous allies saved us and brought us hone.” Residian nodded to the others as well

“Bruce?” Clea heard the Hulk’s tone. She saw something different though in his eyes and facial expression.

“The spell is still in place.” Banner sucked in a deep breath. “Yes, Clea. It’s me. I can’t believe we’re here.”

“Lord Banner, welcome back! Thank the goddess you’re all right!” Torla bowed to him. “These are your allies?”

“Yes. Lords Torla, Holi and Moli, these are my friends.” Banner pointed to each in turn. “Prince Namor of Atlantis, the Silver Surfer, the Valkyrie, Clea and Dr. Strange. Everyone, these are the court sorcerers, Lords Torla, Holi and Moli. I appreciate you three working with Dr. Strange as you did.”

“As soon as the Traitor Visis sent his assassins after you, we sent Residian and Wifrida to find you, my Lord. With our Queen in his hands, the people need your inspiration, my Lord.” Torla frowned. 

“Visis? He was exiled. What happened? Why are we out here?” Banner considered their surroundings.

“Visis conquered and destroyed our city. He captured the Queen and our surviving warriors.” Torla bowed his head. “I’m sorry. We couldn’t stop his men from taking her. She ordered us to help these people. Then she charged back into battle.”

“That sounds like Jarella.” Banner rubbed his forehead. He forced himself not to vent Frustration’s rant. Her devotion to the people warmed his heart. Worry ate at him as well. “I just hope they didn’t kill her.” For a heartbeat, his eyes narrowed akin to the Hulk’s. “If Visis has done anything, I’ll…” He clenched his fists.

“They haven’t, Bruce.” Strange shook his head. “She’s alive. The emerald goddess told me as much.”

“The emerald goddess! You have seen her?” Moli stared at him.

“Yes. She allowed us to reach our friends in time. She aided your efforts to contact us.” Strange turned back to Torla. “And the refugees? You all are out here?”

“Those of us who escaped are scattered throughout these woods. We cannot do anything else but keep Visis’ sorcerers and adepts at bay.” Torla turned to Strange. “Thank you for your cooperation, Friend.”

Strange struggled to understand the K ‘ai dialect. He cast a translation spell over himself and the other Defenders. “That should be better.”

“Can we help their efforts, Stephen?” Clea suggested.

“I intend to do far more than that.” Strange focused on his amulet. At his cue, the eye in its center opened. It floated to his forehead and shone a revealing beam at their surroundings.

At the camp’s edge, the eye’s light revealed the spells probing energies.

“They will know we’re here once we leave the camp. I suggest we….” Strange started.

The ground shook. Grunts came from the trees beyond.

The people hustled toward the camp’s edge.

Four sets of eyes peered out from the spaces between the trees. 

“By the goddess! Now them?” Torla took a deep breath. 

Banner shook his head. “We’ll handle those Warthos, Torla.” He flexed his legs and launched himself toward the invading beasts.

“Banner!” Namor scowled. “Blast! What is he doing? Surfer! Valkyrie!” He flew off in pursuit of the Hulk.

“Clea and I can stay here. Go and help, Val.” Strange motioned toward the developing battle.

Valkyrie rushed across the clearing toward Aragorn. She got on his back. With a gentle cue, they flew toward the battle at hand.

“I never thought I’d see such reverence for Bruce or the Hulk. What is going on?” Clea looked at the people. She saw their eyes trained toward the distant trees and the battle therein.

“He is Queen Jarella’s intended. He is to be her husband and our King. May the goddess allow him to stay this time.” Torla glanced toward that spot as well.

_May he survive!_ Strange put his arm around Clea’s shoulders. “We should have faith in our friends.”

That might be a tall order….


	8. Dealing with Warthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk and Defenders deal with the Warthos lurking in the woods. His teammates have to deal with Banner's mind being in charge of the Hulk. Meantime details and plans come together in the camp.

Chapter 8 

The Wartho pack stalked through the brush. Hunger burned in their stomachs. Their ears picked up on movement in the brush ahead. Fangs and tusks glistened in the daylight. Anticipation watered in their snouts at the prey’s flesh. The quartet thought the whole matter a _fait accompli_.

A loud boom snapped them to attention from that direction. A breeze rustled at their hair. Their eyes narrowed at the being flinging himself through the trees at them. 

The pain god was back… _again_ ….

The leader charged. Its brain tried to line its tusks up to gore the incoming pest. It lowered its head to charge.

Banner dropped right on top of its head. Momentum’s pile driver force drove the monstrous beast to the ground. Perhaps he wasn’t exactly the Hulk at that point. Still his alter ego’s body and muscles still worked as they always had. His alter’s anger still fueled their strength. 

Visis had created this situation. He deserved the rage not these beasts. 

They’d offered themselves as a target (and food/transportation) so that was that. 

The other warthos screamed their rage at him. As one, they charged.

Banner grinned. He got under one’s beast hoof and forced it up before the other could crush him. He watched that one fall to the ground. Then he grabbed the last two by their tails. He whipped them around through the air. Then he flung them far out of sight into the trees. “AND DON’T COME BACK!” He saw Namor watching him. “Is there something wrong?” 

“You fight like the Hulk. Yet you think and talk like Banner.” Namor raised his eyebrow. His mind tried to understand what was going on there.

“The Pantheon of Sorcerers did this. It’s a side effect of their translation spell.” Banner examined the dead Wartho. “This will feed the refugees at least.”

“Are you all right?” Valkyrie descended on Aragorn next to them.

“I’m fine. This one’s food for the people though.” Banner stalked across the area. He saw the previously stunned Wartho starting to get to its hoofs again. “I need a mount. This one’s been elected.”

“That?” Namor stared.

“Why not?” The Surfer shrugged. “Galactus created this board for me. You fly on your ankle wings. She has her winged horse. I think it is a noble enough mount.”

“My thought exactly, Norrin.” Banner climbed up on the Wartho’s shoulder and sat down on the back of its neck. “All right, Porky. Time to learn your place.” His leg muscles grabbed onto the hide like a vice. His hands grabbed onto the other’s ears.

The beast howled. It wrenched and bucked like a wild stallion. It rushed into the trees.

“We don’t have time for this.” Namor ground his teeth. “BANNER! ENOUGH!”

“No. Let him tame the beast. He is doing this as much for those people in the camp.” She shook her head. “He conquers their fear. He takes his anger out in this manner. Perhaps we might get that other one back to camp?”

“Whatever!” Namor trudged over toward the carcass. He wrinkled his nose. “This thing will bring the sorcerers if nothing else does!”

“Hela’s Ghost! You complain too much!” She rolled her eyes at him. “We will let Dr. Banner bring it into camp.”

“What? He does that too?” Namor complained.

“You are a Prince. You should understand what it means to provide for your subjects. He should too.” The Surfer saw Banner ride his new friend back into view. “Is it tamed?”

“No. I picked a thorn out of its side. I found a berry that it likes.” Banner patted the Wartho’s neck. “Let’s get that other one back to camp.” He threw a vine down to them while holding onto one end of it. “The people are hungry.”

“Well put indeed.” She tied the rope around the prone Wartho’s neck. She marveled at Banner’s gentle handling of his mount. She had seen the Hulk’s gentle child-like side under his rage. Now she noted the other’s similar relation to the animal as Opportunity allowed. She glanced up at him. “There!”

“Thanks!” Banner urged his new friend onward. “Come on, Porky.” They started through the brush with their burden.

“If I didn’t see it….” Namor shook his head. 

“The universe has many curious things.” The Surfer took off toward the camp.

She smirked at him. Then she led Aragorn back through the trees and into the brush.

 _Most curious!_ Namor took off toward the sanctuary himself.

****

[Camp]

Strange and Clea boosted the previous spells with their own efforts. They talked to the other sorcerers over maps of that region. Their questions about the situation received answers. They began to understand the stakes involved.

If all succeeded, Banner and the Hulk would not be returning with them. They were in the midst of his new home…the one he would (again if all worked out) work with Jarella to tame and rebuild. 

Wifrida continued to bind wounds and keep the fires going. She glanced toward Residian who had resumed his guard post. Despite their bantering and certain issues between them, Admiration grew for her fellow servant. She could see how much he cared.

Residian called, “They’re returning!’ He rushed over to the sorcerers.

Namor and the Surfer flew over the tree tops. They alighted on the ground.

The Valkyrie led Aragorn into view. She glanced back into the woods.

Banner rode the Wartho right up to the camp’s edge. He climbed down from the beast’s back. He offered a pat on the side. “Thanks, Porky.”

The beast grunted. It lumbered off into the woods wasting little time in the process.

“My lord! Did you just ride that?” Residian bowed to him.

“I had to get his friend back here.” Banner dragged his quarry back into the camp. “Think we can get this one cut up? I hope it’s good to eat.”

“Of course!” Residian rushed off to find help.

Banner nodded. He crossed the camp toward the sorcerers. “One of our friends found himself as prey rather than predator. These people need to eat. Sorry to interrupt.”

“Interrupt?” Torla stared at him. “Lord Banner, this is your place. The Queen would remind you that tending to our people is her and your first duty.” He bowed to him. “Well done.”

“If she can’t take care of our people, then I should.” Banner studied the map. “What do we know about Visis’ castle?”

“It is twenty leagues from here.” Holi moved his finger to the spot.

“He and his allies have spells of their own around that place. It is heavily fortified, Lord Banner.” Moli added.

“Due to the shielding, we cannot transport directly into the castle itself. We can put our forces on the edge of their defenses,” Strange suggested.

Banner nodded. “Torla, do we have more forces scattered throughout the woods?”

“We do. They will not come out. Visis’ forces hunt for us from above. We have to deal with their forces,” Torla shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving Jarella in that madman’s hands. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it.” Banner sucked in a heavy breath. 

“We’ll do it.” Strange shook his head. Admiration lightened his tone. With each moment, he saw more of his friend’s newfound purpose. “Remember you are not alone.”

“We’re counting on the Defenders’ help. Thanks for the people and me.” Banner frowned. “I’m trying not to show it but….”

“Banner, that is a Prince’s duty.” Namor joined them at the planning table. He had to admit that he liked what he was seeing. He saw Residian bringing others to help in cutting the meat for everyone. He saw none of Banner’s expected hesitancy. “You care for these people. You bring in allies. You meet with your ministers. You care about the Queen. It will be for you to lead us into that castle on the morrow.”

“Perhaps you might go in another way? Dr. Strange tells me you can breathe underwater.” Torla pointed to the map. “There is an old cistern that runs from the outside up into the castle. Perhaps you might swim up it and inside?”

“It’s a way to get someone inside.” Banner shook his head. “But if we can’t get in, Namor, you’ll be alone in there.”

“It is sound strategy. Besides the water will rejuvenate my strength if it is like our world’s,” Namor pointed out. “We need to deal with their sorcerers. There are at least four in there, Strange.”

“Visis’ forces are spread out across the continent trying to round up our refugees. He kept but a few hundred inside.” Torla scratched his beard. “Doctor, perhaps we can block the other sorcerers who are away from there? If we can rescue the Queen and deal with Visis, that will leave the usurpers’ forces too scattered.”

“Once Jarella is back with us, we can use her insight.” Banner buried his own heartache at that assessment. He genuinely believed in Jarella’s strength and tactical knowledge. Still the mention of her name only stirred more worry in his heart. “Can we be ready to move out before First Light? I want to be in position by then.”

“We can put us in position whenever you need, Bruce,” Clea agreed.

“The longer we sit here, the better chance they have of finding us. I’m sure Visis is expecting me to storm in. He won’t expect everyone. We rescue Jarella. Better yet, if we capture Visis, the rebels won’t have any royal connection.” Banner shook his head. “She and I exiled him the last time. We have to make sure he won’t be a problem again. Excuse me.” He stomped off toward where the Wartho meat was roasting.

The others watched their friend deal with the matters at hand. The Outcast now moved toward the center….


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visis tries to force the wedding ceremony through. The Hulk and Defenders have other ideas.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what should have happened in Issue 156.

Chapter 9 [Next Morning—Three Leagues from Visis’ mountain stronghold]

Overcast obscured K ‘ai’s dawn. Burnt oranges, reds and purples burnished the skies over the granite structure. Red lightning struck the ground in the distance. The wind whipped about in the distance although, as if by design, not around that area.

 _Natura_ staged its protest. Still it allowed for the rescue attempt as well….

****

The Defenders appeared in a flash just beyond the magical perimeter. The mountains obscured their arrival from the stronghold’s sentries on the ramparts. 

Banner shook his head. “Visis isn’t this careless! It’s too quiet.” He sucked in a deep breath. He felt the Hulk’s impatience clouding his own thinking. 

“The sorcerers are not here.” Strange’s spells did not detect any trace of their antagonists. He knew the use of his amulet might reveal their presence. Still it was better than wading into a hidden ambush. He activated the magical eye letting its light sweep across the plain.

Nothing appeared even in its all-seeing light.

“Certainly he cannot be that arrogant?” Valkyrie presumed.

“He thinks we can’t be so rash.” Namor walked up to the rusted cistern. He broke the lock in his hand although it took some effort. With each hour on land, his strength had ebbed. “We’d best hope I can use this water.” He sampled it and felt a surge of strength. “It helps me. I will meet you all inside.” He moved into the entrance. He dove into the water. Despite the current, he swam up its length and toward the castle beyond.

Valkyrie got on Aragorn. “Certainly Clea is working with Torla and your fellow sorcerers, Stephen.”

“Can I get a ride on your board?” Banner requested of the Surfer.

“Of course.” The Surfer moved up to allow the emerald goliath room to stand on his transport. 

“Let’s move. I don’t want Visis doing anything else!” Banner urged.

“Indeed.” Strange levitated toward the castle. His eyes watched with care over the landscape. His magical senses picked up on still nothing from the area nor from the stronghold itself. 

The Surfer’s board and Aragorn streaked toward their destination. 

****

[Courtyard]

Visis inspected himself. His armor had fresh polish. He’d impeccably groomed his hair and beard. Triumph warmed his heart and stroked his ego. He looked about the area’s perimeter.

He’d stationed another hundred of his best warriors there. Not even the Hulk could overcome them before Jarella would come to harm or be killed.

 _Torla would never consent to share his prestige with another mage especially an outworlder!_ Visis coughed. He wished that the Sorcerers had returned from the Bigger World with his troops. He had but two hundred more troops and three magical apprentices scouring the countryside for the refugees.

Numbers were wearing thin.

He noticed Krylar standing with another soldier. He motioned them both over.

“Lord Visis?” Krylar bowed to him. 

“What might we do for you, Lord?” The soldier did the same.

“After the ceremony, take a patrol and recapture the released prisoners. We will kill them tomorrow after Jarella and I have had our wedding night.” Visis imagined being crowned King. 

“It will be done!” The soldier stepped back.

“Was it wise not to have more men outside of the walls?” Suspicion dogged Krylar’s thinking.

“The brute cannot simply leap up here. Much as with the Sorcerers, his allies remained behind in the Bigger World.” Visis glimpsed his bride waiting in the doorway. He shooed Krylar away.

Jarella trembled. Lament stabbed through her heart. She knew Duty left her with little choice. As Queen, she had sacrificed her choice for the people. Tears welled in her eyes. She wore a dress woven by the eastern isles’ grubs. The maids had put fresh flowers in her hair. She had a bouquet in her hands to cover her shackled wrists.

Still her heart wailed. It wanted the Champion and her King. Her lost love. Her Bruce….

 _Bruce, I hope you find happiness in the Bigger World. If the emerald goddess somehow frees me from this state, I will do everything to find you. Despite this horrible miscarriage of her blessings, I pray that the goddess looks out for you, my Love._ She sucked in Regret’s sting. Her face remained as stolid as possible. She marched toward the priest and her conqueror. 

“Ah, Lady! You look splendid! I wish it was a better morning. We will make it a great day.” Visis looked her over head to toe. The silken dress sparkled even in that dimmed light.

She ground her teeth. “I have fulfilled my bargain. Let us do this.”

“As you wish.” He turned with her to face the waiting man in the priest’s robes. “Keep it short.”

The priest trembled. He could see Unwillingness in her eyes. Still, with his own family locked up, he had little choice. He opened his holy book. His lips moved to begin the ritual.

Then the sentries atop the wall hollered, “INTRUDERS! LORD VISIS!”

“WARRIORS! STAND READY!” Visis commanded. He glared at Jarella. “A momentary annoyance to be sure.”

“How arrogant you are. My people will not give up.” Still she did not know who would storm the keep in this manner. Her own soldiers remained too weak to do that. She had no other forces that she knew of. She saw the warriors ringing the courtyard turn and face the wall. Swords and force lances raised.

Then Surprise and Shock widened her eyes.

A pink skin like those on Earth soared over the castle wall on a winged horse. Her sword shattered the guards’ weapons with little effort. 

A silver streak zipped into view beside her. A shiny being on some enchanted flat thing finished the remaining guards along the wall.

But that wasn’t all…

From the board, a familiar emerald being leapt down to the ground. His fists cleared a path through the soldiers. “JARELLA!!!”

“BRUCE BANNER? MY CHAMPION AND LOVE? CAN IT BE?” She gaped. Her heart did cartwheels. Hope buoyed her spirits.

“BANNER? IMPOSSIBLE!” Visis grabbed onto her. “I’VE COME TOO FAR TO BE STOPPED NOW! I….” He felt the magical energy bands bind his arms to his sides. Another gagged his mouth.

Namor soared up through the well by the wall. He grabbed the fleeing Krylar.

Strange soared down from the sky. “You’re finished, Visis.” He saw his companions rounding up the remaining warriors within the citadel. 

“Thanks, Doctor.” Banner rushed up to her. “I’m here. Hope you don’t mind if I brought some friends?”

“For our people, Beloved, allies are welcome.” Her eyes shone into his. “My hands please.” She dropped the bouquet to reveal the metal chains around her wrists.

“Yeah those.” Banner broke the chains from her wrists. He embraced her. “After what happened, I didn’t….”

“Neither did I think the goddess would be so kind to us. Oh, Bruce!” Jarella returned the embrace. She felt safe and protected in those enormous emerald arms. Loneliness and Heartache evaporated from his presence. “You remember our promise?”

“I still want to be your King if you’ll be my Queen. We rule together as co-rulers and equal if you’ll still have me.” Banner glared at Visis before turning back to her. “I’d never tyrannize you as he would have done.” His lips whispered _Amor’s_ notes across her forehead.

She smiled. Her eyes sparkled _Amor’s_ ascent to him. “And I will be your loving wife, my Husband to Be.” She kissed his hand. Joy’s tears sparkled in her eyes. 

“I would normally say we’d wait until our task is done.” Banner sighed. “We can rebuild K ‘ai together as partners and a couple.”

“I could not have said that any better, my Love.” Jarella noticed the other Defenders watching them. “Thank you all for your aid on this day. Thank you for standing by him.” 

“You’re welcome. That is what we Defenders do.” Valkyrie sheathed Dragonfang into its hilt. “I am the Valkyrie. That is the Silver Surfer, Prince Namor the Sub Mariner and Dr. Strange.”

“And you’re Queen Jarella?” Namor supposed.

“This is her, Prince Namor. The woman who has both the Hulk’s heart and mine.” Banner gazed deeply into Jarella’s eyes. After Separation’s too lengthy dry spell, Reunion invigorated his own spirit. He felt the Hulk calming within himself. “By the way, you like Wartho meat?”

“Wartho meat? You actually killed one of them?” Surprise widened Jarella’s eyes. “I know of your strength, my Love, but I did not think….”

“They attacked the camp. My friends here and I defended our people. One of the Warthos died. So instead of being the predator, it’s the prey.” He ran his hands through her hair. “Our people were hungry. You couldn’t be there to provide. I wanted them to eat.”

Her eyes watered. “Who else would serve our people first like you do?” She grinned. “Since I am wearing the dress already, can we go through our ceremony at this refugee site?” She looked to the priest.

“I would be delighted to marry you both.” The priest bowed to them both. “Perhaps I might ask for a small boon first? My family is imprisoned below.”

Visis struggled. The gag drowned out his muffled protests.

“We will free them.” Jarella looked over the subdued traitors. “We will have to deal with these ingrates.”

“We shall and rebuild this world. I need to make sure….” Banner started.

Strange put his hand on the Hulk’s arm. “We will make sure that you stay here this time, Bruce. You belong here. Between Lord Torla and myself, I think we can find a way. Shall we find those prisoners?”

“We will. I’ll be back.” Banner kissed his Queen’s hand once again. Then he headed toward the stairs and the dungeon below.

“I hope your mage is right.” Jarella turned to the Valkyrie. “I cannot take another separation from him.”

“If he says as much, it will happen.” Valkyrie affirmed. “I did not think anyone could make the Hulk happy or Dr. Banner content as you seem to.”

“He does the same for me and our people. Some can only hope to come close to his devotion and service.” Jarella looked Visis right in the eyes.

Destiny had resumed its course….


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue party returns to camp

Chapter 10 [Refugee Camp—That Afternoon]

Clea walked about the camp. Anxiety for her beloved master and friends stabbed at her heart. As much as she attempted to distract herself with helping others or taking an hour on watch, she worried. Since their departure at sunrise, there’d been no word. She’d felt no trace or sense of them due to the protective spells around the area. 

She felt a tap on the arm. “Yes?”

Wifrida bowed. She held a wooden cup of water. “It grows warm, Lady. I thought you might like some water.”

“I would. Thank you.” Clea accepted the cup. She gulped from it assuaging Thirst’s arid hold over her mouth and throat. “That is better.” She looked about the area. “I can see what the Hulk likes about this place. You are good people. You care about each other.”

“Crisis has brought us together. Our Queen encourages us to care about each other. From what I have heard of the ancient records, Science ruled K ‘ai once. People became cold and did things without conscience. They did not care. The gods inflicted disasters. Now we are back in touch with our world again.” Wifrida took a drink for herself. “I speak too much. Forgive me.”

“You’re speaking from your heart. We’re both on watch.’ Clea saw a question on her face. 

“Lord Banner, he is so different on your world than he is here. Why is that? I know he still cares about us there. But it’s like two different people.” Wifrida bowed her head. “I mean no disrespect.”

“There is no disrespect. He is two people. One side, Bruce Banner, is a brilliant scientist. The other side, the Hulk, is a simple man child. Both care about their surroundings. Both will stand up for what is right. They want their lives. The Hulk is persecuted. What you saw on that beach happens too often for my liking. The Hulk or Bruce…Lord Banner…want to be left in peace. Someone picks a fight. The Hulk gets angry. Structures get damaged. Our nation’s warriors fight him. It never ends.” Clea shook her head. “I appreciate you all respecting him. When he tries to help in our world, he isn’t trusted. Here you all accept him.”

“He cares, Lady. There are those who distrust him because he is an outworlder or brutish. From his brief time here in the palace before, we came to know him. We saw how happy Lord Banner makes the Queen. He rescued us from the Warthos and the traitor Visis before. I have faith he will do so again.” Wifrida nodded. Her eyes scanned the woods.

“And you all do the same for him. I know my master has seen it. I have as well. There is a purpose for him here and a sense of belonging. I hope that he can stay this time.” Clea rubbed her forehead.

_Clea…._

_Stephen, are you all right? Where are you?_ Clea sat down in a lotus position. She closed her eyes.

“Lady, are you all right?” Wifrida reached toward her companion.

Clea shook her head. She turned back toward Strange’s contact. _Is everything all right?_

 _Everything is fine. We are almost there. There were matters needing to be addressed. Is all well at the camp?_ Strange responded.

 _We are waiting for you. Was there any sign of the Sorcerers?_ Clea wondered.

 _They deserted Visis and his soldiers. Be alert. They could return. Can you let the other sorcerers know of our situation? Look for us shortly._ Strange signed off the link.

Clea opened her eyes. Relief buoyed her spirits. She stood. “I must speak to Lord Torla and the others. I will be right back. You may see the others soon.” She walked toward the Pantheon across the camp. “Lord Torla?”

“Ah, Clea!” Torla turned to her. “We have heard nothing from your mage or the others. It has been almost a day.”

“Dr. Strange contacted me. He said that everything is well. He has seen no trace of Visis’ Sorcerers and wishes us to be alert. He and the others will returning soon,” Clea reported.

“Thank the goddess!” Holi and Moli muttered.

“Indeed so.” Torla nodded. “Thank you. We can hope our Queen and Lord Banner are all right. We…” He heard a sound like many feet marching in the distance. “By the emerald goddess, what can it be?”

“What is that, Lord Torla?” Residian rushed to them. He remembered to bow before the sorcerers.

All around them, the refugees tensed and jumped to their feet. Fear peppered many faces. They had no wish to face another attack.

“We shall soon see, I suspect.” Torla held up his hand. “People of K ‘ai! Hear me! Have strength and faith! Our Queen and Lord are still battling for us! Lord Banner’s special allies are with them! Stand tall!”

The people relaxed. They still maintained their guard. Many grabbed for whatever tools or implements were at hand. Men and women alike stood together in defense of their temporary home and remaining possessions. They’d been pushed as far as they could tolerate. 

Now they’d stand…for their Queen…for Banner and the Hulk...and they’d fight….

Strange floated through the trees and to the ground. He could see that all was as it had been before the departure. He smiled to Clea. “I see you and the Pantheon have kept things well.” He squeezed her hand.

“Where are the others? Are they all right? The people want to know about Queen Jarella and Visis,” Clea pressed.

“They are not far behind me.” Strange pointed toward the west. “We had to find those people that Visis released this morning.” He allowed himself a brief chuckle. “A friend found Dr. Banner once again.”

“A friend?” Clea raised an eyebrow. Curiosity and Dread prodded at her heart. 

“We could not believe it either.” Strange shook his head. “It seems last night’s feat for him was not a fluke.” 

Crashing sounds came through the foliage. Grunts pierced the air.

“Wartho!” Residian drew his sword.

“That is the one he called….” Strange scratched his head.

Clea giggled. “Porky. So it came back?”

“It came with the rest of its pack. It seems Dr, Banner has won more than simply the people’s hearts in this subatomic paradise.” Strange watched the trees.

Porky stuck its tusked snout through the trees. It trudged right up to the camp’s edge but stopped there.

Banner waved to everyone. “Good afternoon, Everyone! Our friend came back! Porky won’t harm us! He’s with us.” He patted the enormous animal’s flank. “Good boy! Thank you!” He grinned at the people. “I brought someone special with me.” He had his friend move up so everyone could see the entire animal.

Jarella stood on Porky’s back. She waved as well. Lament cut at her heart over her subjects’ state. “Good people of K ‘ai! Greetings! I am glad you are all well. We have won several triumphs today. Our brave warriors and I are free. They guard the traitors by our city. We have our special new friends to thank today. Most importantly, we have our lord and soon to be King to be most grateful for. Thanks be to the emerald goddess!” She turned to Banner. “We will rebuild our homes and defenses. We will do so together.” She squeezed his enormous finger in her hand. “Together.”

“Together. You and me. All of us together.” Banner kissed her forehead. He swept her up in his arms. Then he climbed down Porky’s flank. “Thank you again.”

The people cheered. After weeks and months of hiding and fear, they released their inhibitions. They celebrated. “HAIL, LORD BANNER! HAIL, JARELLA! HAIL, LORD BANNER! HAIL, JARELLA!” 

Banner put his arm around Jarella’s shoulders. He smiled and relaxed for a heartbeat. “Our people.”

“Yes, my Love. Our people.” Jarella kissed his hand. “Lords Torla, Holi and Moli, thank you for your loyalty.”

“We are glad to see you alive and unharmed, my Queen. We have done our best with our people.” Torla bowed to her. “Lord Banner reached you in time.”

“He and our friends did indeed. There is a priest waiting at the city’s edge.” Jarella sucked in a breath. “Since I am in my dress and the priest is here, we do not wish to wait.”

“Given what has happened in the past, I agree, my Lady. We shall crown you both immediately afterward.” Torla saw nods from his comrades. “As the emerald goddess sees fit, we shall do.”  
“I will walk with them, Bruce. I would not separate you from your new friend.” Jarella teased with an impish tone to her voice. 

“Okay. We’ll clear the way.” Banner shrugged. He climbed back up on Porky’s back. “Queen wants her exercise. Come on. Let’s head back to the others.”

Porky glanced back down toward her. It whined. Then it crashed back through the trees.

“If I didn’t see it with my own eyes, my Queen, I would never believe it.” Torla shook his head.

“I cannot believe the Wartho came right up to him with the others.” Jarella shook her head. Wonder raised her voice. “The goddess has willed that our King has returned at this time. He and I will be together at last, Lord Torla! Our people have their champion.” She wiped away happy tears.

“We have our heart. Your father would be pleased, Queen Jarella.” Torla turned to Strange. “Perhaps we can move the camp by the city?”

“We have the best and the worst ahead of us. For now, we will return to the capital. After the King and I attend to our business, we will deal with the traitors. Then we can find the other refugees. We can rebuild our homes.” Jarella cleared her throat. “People, follow me! We return to our city now! I share my celebration with all of you! On this day, I choose our King! Come!” She led the people out of the camp area and up Porky’s path toward the city.

“Let us attend to these things.” Strange and Clea stood with the Pantheon.

“Indeed, Fellow Mage.” Torla positioned Holi and Moli to form a star’s points. They chanted in unison with the two outworlders.

Around them, the provisions and supplies disappeared.

“Now shall we join them?” Strange held Clea’s hand. Together they ascended into the air and flew off toward the city’s remains.

“It is a defining day indeed.” Torla led the other wizards in their wake.

Enough hiding. It was time to get back to their lives….


	11. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner and Jarella get married, are crowned and get things going in the right direction again.

Chapter 11 [Two Turns of the Hourglass Later—Capital City Remains]

Order restored itself next to its devastated city’s remains. Families came back together. Freed soldiers dressed in their reclaimed armor and weapons stood guard over their former captors. Messengers rushed out to find the other refugee camps.

Visis and Krylar stood trial before them as if the verdict were in doubt. As Banner himself pronounced and Jarella agreed, Visis had forfeited the right to clemency between his crimes on K ‘ai and Earth. Both he and Krylar paid the ultimate price. 

The others were stripped of their former ranks and reduced to servitude. The opportunity to earn their way back remained open to them albeit after a period of time and service. The remaining rebels remained in the countryside but would endure a similar fate soon after.

Having finished that, Jarella called, “My good priest, are you prepared?”

“Yes, my Queen.” The priest made his way through the crowd. He bowed to the royal couple. “Are you both ready?”

“We are.” Banner nodded to him.

“We are indeed.” Jarella turned to face her Intended. “Proceed please. Lord Torla? Our friends? As we discussed?”

Namor and the Valkyrie stood at Banner’s side. Torla and the Pantheon stood with her.

The priest read from his holy book. He reminded the couple of their duties to one another. Then he asked, “Lord Bruce Banner, do you take Queen Jarella to love, respect and honor for as long as you shall live?”

“I take this special woman…this once in a multiverse woman…to be my partner, mate and Queen with all of my heart.” Banner smiled at her.

“And you, my Queen, do you take Lord Bruce Banner to love, respect and honor for as long as you shall live?” the priest asked.

“Without hesitation, I take this most wondrous man as my partner, mate and King with all of my heart.” Jarella smiled back at him. She kissed his hand.

“Then by the grace of the emerald goddess, I declare you both husband and wife. You may kiss and be recognized, my Queen and Lord.” The priest stepped back and bowed to them. 

“At last! We are joined, Bruce.” Jarella put her head against his chest. 

“It was worth fighting for.” Banner embraced her. Then they turned to face the jubilant people.

Torla stepped forward. “Will you both bow? As the emerald goddess’ representative, it is my duty and pleasure to reestablish the monarchy’s ancient authority. I would normally ask for your oaths. However, I know your hearts and minds on such matters. We have all heard you swear loyalty to K ‘ai and our people. We have seen you both sacrifice a great deal. We have witnessed your hearts and caring. Now you are entrusted with that stewardship. Normally I would crown you, my Queen. Then you would crown our King. Still as it is your will that your rule be shared, I will do so.”

“This is our desire.” Jarella bowed her head.

“Then it shall be done, Dear Lady.” Torla hoisted the Queen’s crown, a golden headband encrusted in jewels. He set it once more on her head. “Once more you are our leader. May you continue to walk with Grace’s way.” 

“I shall indeed for our people, Lord Torla. Thank you.” Jarella nodded.

“Thank you, my Queen. And you, my Lord Bruce Banner, Prince to our people and Friend to the Beasts, I know you will continue on your path in our service as well.” Torla picked up a thicker golden crown with more jewels encrusted on it. He set it on Banner’s head. “Now you are King Bruce Banner. May you have many prosperous years ruling at our Queen’s side.’ He bowed to them both.

Banner nodded. “Many successful and prosperous years indeed!” He rose and then helped Jarella to her feet. “Our people! This day is for you! Thank you!” He raised her hand with his.

“Together we will rebuild! We will serve together!” Jarella affirmed. “Now we celebrate together!” She pointed toward the tables with cooked meat bowing them. “Eat more! Regain your strength! For tomorrow, we begin the rebuilding of our world!”

And with that, everything was back on course….


	12. Departures and Boons Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defenders depart from K 'ai. The goddess grants special wishes to two of them.

Chapter 12 [Three Days After That]

With Strange’s and the Pantheon’s efforts, the royal army surrounded the rebels’ remaining camp. After a brief skirmish, Visis’ remaining followers surrendered. Without their leader, they stood no chance against the Hulk and his allies. As with their former comrades, the defeated marched back to the capital in shame. Status and Privilege evaporated before Justice’s swift strike.

And so ended the threat….

****

Sunset witnessed K ‘ai’s star dropping toward the western horizon. Shadows crept across the landscape. Celebration ensued once more. 

Strange brought the Defenders together. He enjoyed his friends’ triumph. He knew Banner would be in good hands and K ‘ai would be in his good hands as well. It was time however for them to return to the Bigger World. He led them toward the King and Queen. “Pardon us, Friends.”

“Doctor?” Jarella stood to greet them. “What might we do for you?”

“Stephen? Val? Norrin? Namor? Clea?” Banner looked to each of them in turn.

“We have the world to return to. I wish we could stay longer. I think you two will be fine.” Strange shook hands with them. “Long life. Remember if you have need, we are ready.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Our door is open to you as well. All of you.” Jarella embraced each of them. “May the emerald goddess bless you all with your desires.”

“I can’t thank you enough. I’m sure the Hulk feels the same way. Jarella and I can take care of him too.” Banner gave each of them an embrace. “I hope everything works out. May the Powers that Be grant you that.”

 _A well spoken wish, my Servants._ The emerald goddess appeared in their midst. _I too wish to offer my gratitude, Friends. You have paid your debt to the Hulk. Still, there is the matter of my debt to you. Namor of Atlantis and Norrin Radd of Zenn-la, step forward._

The throng stopped. Everyone bowed or dropped to their knees save the departing guests.

“What can we do for you?” The Surfer exchanged glances with Namor.

 _There is an adage that you reap what you sow. You have served friendship. Now friendship shall serve you. Both of you have holes in your heart. Much as my servants here, you both long for those precious to you. I can bring you to them,_ the goddess declared.

“You can’t raise the dead!” Namor protested. Denial’s sword jabbed through his heart.

 _I can. There is a simpler way however._ The goddess created a helmet filled with water. _I believe this will fit your Dorma’s head?_ Seeing Skepticism raise Namor’s brow, she shook her head. _I present this with thanks. Perhaps Atlantis and K ‘ai might assist one another when needed? At the most, you shall be friends._

“That is our wish as well,” Jarella declared. “Take the helmet please. We have no other hold on you.’

Namor trembled uncharacteristically. “Very well.” He accepted the helmet. 

_I will send you back to that point in time. Once the tank is broken, you must get this on her head. Then she will not drown in the air._ The goddess saw Namor nod. _Very well. Good luck, my Friend._

“If you need help, send word!” Banner urged.

“I shall. Thank you, Banner. Long life and health!” Namor nodded to them. “I’ll see the rest of you at some point. Farewell!”

 _Then save your love, Namor of Atlantis. With my thanks!_ The goddess teleported Namor away in an emerald flash. _And what of you, Norrin Radd?_

“Galactus blocked my way home, Lady. I cannot return to Zenn-la or my Shalla.” The Surfer frowned. Depression swallowed him again.

 _Galactus is but one being. He imprisoned you on Earth. I can get past that barrier. It is a question of service is it not? You have served the Greater Good. You wish to serve your world and be with your beloved. Even if Zenn-la is not mine, I can do them a boon. Will you lead and serve others?_ The goddess turned to him.

The Surfer nodded. “I will do what I can for others. I cannot promise anything beyond that.”

 _I understand. Then return to your love’s side with my thanks as well. Say your farewells._ The goddess motioned toward the others.

“Norrin, thank you for your help.” Banner pulled the Surfer into an embrace. 

“Bruce, thank you as well. Jarella, it has been a pleasure.” The Surfer bowed to her.

“No it is we who thank you for everything, Dear Friend.” Jarella embraced the Surfer. “I hope you will be truly happy.”

“Thank you.” The Surfer thanked each of the Defenders in turn. Then he turned back to the goddess. “I am ready.”

 _Remember what you have promised, Norrin Radd. And so, I send you back to your world with my thanks._ The goddess teleported the Surfer away with a flash of light. _And now for you three and the Pegasus. Return to Earth with my thanks as well!_ She transported Strange, Clea and Valkyrie away in an emerald flash. _Congratulations, my Servants. You have the potential for much good here. Plant an Eden in my garden. I will be most grateful._ With that, she disappeared.

“She is correct.” Jarella squeezed Banner’s hand. “I believe we have two other appointments?”

“We do. Residian and Wifrida, please step forward.” Banner watched the couple come forward and kneel. “You two. You’re always there when we need you. You serve above and beyond. As such, you have earned a even better place in our affairs.”

“Residian, will you serve our court as First Minister? Will you serve K ‘ai faithfully and her interests?” Jarella asked.

“Yes, my Queen! Thank you!” Residian accepted without Hesitation’s baggage.

“And you, Wifrida, will you serve as Treasurer? Will you serve K ‘ai faithfully and her interests? I know of your skill and learning. We can put that to good use,” Jarella offered.

“Yes, my Queen! Thank you!” Wifrida accepted as well. She cleared her throat. “May we speak?”

“Of course!” Banner nodded. “What is on your mind?”

The newly-appointed officials glanced at each other. His left hand squeezed her right one. With his right hand, he offered a golden coin. “I have saved this for a few years. I’ve wanted to marry a certain someone. I think it’s this one.” He cleared his throat.

“This one?” Wifrida glared at Residian. “Do you call that a request? We’re standing in front of the King and Queen! Respect them and me!” Her face turned beet red. “I am sorry, Majesties!” She prostrated herself.

“I have eyes, my Friends. I have known about your feelings for a while. Put your coin away, Minister Residian. For your extraordinary service, we will waive the fee in your case.” Jarella motioned to the priest. “Prepare yourselves and congratulations. We await your accomplishments in our service.”

“Congratulations, you two.” Banner somehow kept the royal prerogative (and a straight face) during that interchange. He watched the couple exchange their vows before the priest. “With people around us like the Pantheon and them, we’re going to be all right.”

“Indeed, my Love. Indeed.” Jarella kissed him on the cheek. “Now I believe you have your rounds to make?”

Banner shook his head. “You just want to see me riding Porky. Don’t you?”

Jarella sighed. “The people enjoy the sight, Bruce. Who are we to deny them?”

“I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t deny you either.” Banner grinned at her. “Be back!” He walked off toward the corral on the settlement’s other side.

Jarella shook her head. _Be happy, my Love. We can make our world that way for people and animals._ Joy sparkled in her eye.

It was a beginning….


	13. Love Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Surfer and Namor are reunited with their lost loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess for the Silver Surfer, you can pick any point in the 70s. For the Sub Mariner, the events diverge from Issue 37 of his title.

Chapter 13   
[Space]

The Surfer reappeared after only three heartbeats. His mind collected itself. His eyes adjusted to their surroundings. He soared on his board once more. He recognized the stars around himself. 

The Prime Star…Nova Tilado

He looked to his right and down. There his eyes alighted on Zenn-la rotating on its axis. It passed along its orbit around Nova Tilado.

 _She really did it! I’m home! I’m home! Thank you, Whoever you Are!_ He turned his board toward the planet. He streaked down through the atmosphere and toward his goal.

As if his heart would not know the way? No doubt it would…

****

[Planet’s surface]

Night’s darkness hung over the capital city of Reo-la in the planet’s center. The population moved around the metropolis in their hover cars, zooming from place to place. The buildings’ lights revealed activity both within and in close proximity. An occasional shuttle craft took off out of the space port on the city’s eastern edge.

In the midst of this activity, a striking slender brunette stood at her terrace, gazing into the night sky and studying the stars. For the past decade, Shalla Bal had kept this ritual. She watched the skies, hoping for her beloved’s return…in spite of the distance between them and the naysayers surrounding her. In her heart, she knew he would return to her.

On this night, she savored a glass of Erodian wine and dabbed the moisture from her cheeks with a kerchief. “Tonight, Norrin, makes seven years since you saved us from Galactus. I’m not giving up. I love you.”

A shooting star streaked far above—only to veer off strangely.

 _What?_ Her eyes went wide, thinking the worst. If that’s a ship, it’ll take out half the city! As the object came closer, she saw it was no threat at all—but rather, a welcome sight.

“Shalla!” the Surfer called as he alighted next to her.

“Norrin? Deities be praised! I thought you were imprisoned on Earth!” she exclaimed in a mix of relief and shock.

“It’s me. I’ve returned, my Love, thanks to my friends,” he explained as they embraced and kissed each other. 

“I never gave up,” she declared through teary eyes. “Not ever!”

“Nor did I. I promise we’ll never be apart again,” he vowed before waving to the sky. “Come. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

She nodded, feeling overjoyed at the moment. “We have all of the time in the world now, my Love! Come!” She kissed him again and led him toward the inner door.

Love itself would not be denied….

****

[Llyra’s Complex]

Namor stumbled along the causeway from the water toward the central building. Leeches had fallen from the skies and syphoned his strength. He tried to shrug them off. He had fallen to the platform. Desperation clawed at him over his captive beloved inside. 

In a heartbeat, however, everything had ceased. The leeches stopped falling. Their effect dissipated. His heart beat faster. Purpose pulled him to his feet. 

She needed him. 

He smashed through the remaining door and rushed toward Llyra’s central command chamber. 

_Faster, Prince Namor. Time is of the essence!_ The goddess urged him onward.

He shook his head. He made it into the room. There he found his adversary stunned to the left. Dorma’s tank had shattered. Its precious water spilled on the floor.

And Dorma lay gasping on the floor.

“DORMA!” He hurried to her side. He kneeled beside her.

As he did, the helmet appeared in his hands.

“Namor, my Beloved….” Dorma gasped. She struggled to draw enough oxygen into her throat to speak.

“Lay still. We will deal with this.” He slid the helmet over her head. Somehow, none of the water spilled out of that container. “Breathe! Please breathe!”

Dorma felt the precious air bubbles allowing her to breathe once more. “My…my lord? Namor?”

“Stay still.” He narrowed his eyes at the villainess. Before Llyra could escape, he grabbed onto her. “You have much to answer for!” He grabbed a length of chain off of the floor. Then he tied her hands behind her back. 

“Do what you will with me. I will never stop!” Llyra vowed. “If not for her, I’d have killed you!”

“Say what you will. You will pay.” He shoved his adversary toward the door. “Lady Dorma?”

“I’m fine thanks to you, my Prince.” Dorma stood up. “I am glad you are all right.”

“As I am for your health, my Queen.” He kissed Dorma’s cheek. “Now come.”

And with that, Debts were paid….


	14. Diplomatic Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, Banner and Jarella receive a visit from their friends. (Of course he has some preparations to show off.)

Conclusion [A Few Months Later—K ‘ai Capital]

Renewal eased its way across the planet. From former cities’ rubble, wooden settlements sprang up. Innovation increased plowing acreage and potential yields. Domestication brought animal labor and husbandry into the fold. Trade flourished between the rebuilding places. Revenues were better invested and spent. Roads improved. 

Even the so-called Isle of Assassins got involved. Krylar’s successor, Ewalder, signed a mutual support treaty with the King and Queen. In exchange for scientific aid and assistance, the island received a cut from its implements’ sales.

Thus all benefitted….

****

Banner stirred first on that early morning. Satisfaction spread a smile across his face. His heart warmed. He stretched and turned over in the new four post bed. “Mmm….” The previous months’ activity wore on even the Hulk’s enhanced constitution. Still he could relax and be content.

The spray of blonde hair on the next pillow played a big part in that.

He slipped out of bed (as much as he could manage in that regard) and pulled his robe on. He looked about the granite chamber. _Guess the palace has to be the first building back in that regard._ He knew that the people had thinned out with each new structure within the city walls. Even if wood provided stability, he wanted to restore the city to its former glory. While he understood that such things took time, Impatience and Concern ate at him.

He wanted the best for their subjects. He knew Jarella wanted the same.

 _I wish she’d sleep in more like this!_ He peered out into the hallway. There the usual fruit and berda cheese platter and juice container waited by the door.

“Galada already has that routine down pat.” He chuckled to himself. He knew the Hulk liked the cheese for some reason. If he could throw his internal alter ego a bone, he would. Besides the Queen could not get enough of it as well. 

Residian hustled toward him. “Sire?” He straightened his robes of state. “Good morning!” He bowed.

“Minister Residian, good morning.” Banner smiled. The First Minister had left Expectations’ standards well in the dust since the restoration. “How go the preparations?”

“Very well, Sire. The structure was completed last night according to your specifications. There are places for our guests within it. We will begin pumping water into it at your and the Queen’s signal. If I may say, we’re all excited about our guests’ visit.”

“Thank you, Minister. Friends and allies should be welcomed in such ways. The Queen and I will let you know.” Banner picked up the fruit and cheese plate. “If you will excuse me, she needs her breakfast. Oh! How is Wifrida?”

Residian rolled his eyes. “She will not listen. She should be resting with the baby coming.”

Banner nodded. “She only wishes to serve. Queen Jarella and I have our eye on her as well, my Friend. It will be all right. Thanks.” He moved the platter and juice inside.

“You can never relax. Can you, Beloved?” Jarella considered him.

“Not where your treats are concerned. You work hard enough for our people. I want to spoil you. So sue me.” Banner shrugged. 

“I do not understand the concept of this ‘sue’ activity.” She furrowed her brow. “I would want no payment save your continued presence.” She kissed him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He waved a piece of cheese in front of her face. “Ready for breakfast?”

“I am always ready to spend time with you. I know you are excited for our state visit.” Her teeth crunched into a piece of fruit. “That is if you can pay attention while looking in on everyone?” Mirth shone in her eyes.

“I care about them too. Kind of like a certain someone taught me.” Teasing gleamed in his eyes as well. “As for Namor, he’s moody sometimes but he’s a good ally. Even if we’re in different places, I want his friendship.” He drank some of the juice.

“A great sentiment indeed.” She touched glasses with him.

****

[Mid-Day—In Front of the City]

Jarella marveled at the underground structure beside the city’s walls. She paced off fifteen strides. Her eye estimated its floor to be ten strides beneath the surface more or less. Water glistened and rippled in the day’s conditions. Beneath the surface, she took in waterproof bedding and furnishings. “Gods of K ‘ai! Such a structure, Bruce!”

“You never saw one of my world’s in ground swimming pools. They’re just like this. I borrowed the design. Ewalder, Lord Torla and the Pantheon helped. All part of the collaboration.” Banner pointed toward the stairs on either side of the pool. He looked over the honor guard. “Is everyone in position?”

“We are.” Residian bowed to them. 

“And I suppose Porky wants to be part of your ‘collaboration’?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He wants to say hi I’m sure. He’ll remember Namor.” Banner chuckled. 

Lord Torla ambled over to the couple. “King Bruce, Queen Jarella, it is time. May we begin?”

“Of course!” Jarella nodded. “Bring our friends.” She looked to Banner and then back toward the path.

The Pantheon assembled. They linked hands and chanted:

_“In Time Renewed  
Let barrier open  
To see Friends True  
By goddess’ will spoken”_

The air shimmered above the path. Within it, Namor and Dorma appeared. She wore the goddess’ helmet with the water inside. They strode forward.

“Prince Namor, welcome to K ‘ai!” Banner grinned. “It’s great to see you.”

“King Bruce.” Namor let the name work around his tongue. “I see you have rebuilt your capital.”

“As with Atlantis, everything is a team effort here.” Banner turned to Dorma. “And you must be Princess Dorma? Welcome!”

“Thank you. I am eager to meet one of Atlantis’ surface friends. I owe you thanks for helping to save my life.” Dorma looked toward Jarella. “And this must be Queen Jarella?”

“It is indeed.” Banner brought the guests over. “Prince Namor and Princess Dorma, you remember Queen Jarella?”

“Of course.” Namor nodded to their hostess. “Thank you for receiving us. I’ve been meaning to see how you were doing.”

“Bruce brings a great deal of innovation. We are unifying our world. Everyone is happy. What else matters?” Jarella nodded in return. “Until we received word from you, we worried about Dorma’s situation.”

“This is the very same helmet that saved my life. Your goddess deserves thanks, Queen Jarella.” Dorma stared at the pool. “By the golden trident! Namor! Look!”

Namor paced about the pool’s length. He saw the furnishings underwater. “You have outdone yourself. Thank you.”

“We want our guests to be comfortable, Namor. It was but a small thing for your comfort. Besides it gave Bruce a chance to show me another of the Bigger World’s inventions. What did you call it?” Jarella explained.

“It’s a swimming pool. Sorry that it’s freshwater. I know Atlantis is salt water but….” Banner apologized.

“Fresh water will be fine.” The hosts’ consideration floored Namor to be honest. Not that they weren’t friends mind you. It was an unexpected surprise. “I will have to let Strange know.”

“How are he and Clea?” Jarella asked.

“They are the same. They send their regards. We all hope for the Silver Surfer’s happiness since there has been no word. The Valkyrie is well. The Defenders have recruited an Amazon named Thundra and another called Nighthawk. They will be fine. I was going to remind you that a ruler’s first duty is to his or her people. From what I’ve heard, you are doing well in that regard.” Namor squeezed Dorma’s hand. “Perhaps we might see your palace? Then we have a treaty to sign.”

“Those phalandrian rebaugs were excellent! I hope there is more?” Dorma requested.

“Indeed there are.” Jarella bade them all down the path toward the city and the palace therein. 

And with such collaborations, alliances and universes are built. From Chaos comes Creation and Innovation. 

But those are stories for other days. Let us allow our friends their time. Shall we?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! If anyone wants more, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
